Sleepy Town
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: Rin and Len's parents have just died so now they haft to move in with there aunt Haku in the small town Ito, Rin has gotten a job at the Haunted House Museum and while working there she find out her boss, Gakupo Kamui, is not what he seems, sames goes for everyone else in Ito. GakupoxRin, rated T just to be safe.


**Anybody watch the Gravity Falls marathon yesterday?**

**Well I did and know I want to write about twins and supernatural crap so shut up and read.**

**Rins pov**

Len and I got on the fancy bus and put our stuff in the compartments above our seats.

We sat down and once everyone at the stop got in we drove off, I had the window seat so I just stared out as I saw the sign that said "Now leaveing Osaka"

You are probably wondering what I'm doing and what is going on.

Our parents Rinto and Lenka Kagamine died in a car crash about a week ago so we are moving in with our Aunt Haku who runs an inn in this little forgotten town on the other side of Japan.

The bus ride would be a day long and we would haft to get off in Sapporo where our aunt Haku would pick us up and drive with us for 2 hours until we got to the town of Ito.

I feel sleep and woke back up 5 hours later, when I woke up it was raining and we had come to a stop to pick some more people up.

A young girl with long red hair that about a year older than my brother and I came onto the bus and she was holding the hand of a little girl with black pigtails who was about 9 years old.

They took the seats next to us.

"Hello, I'm Len Kagamine, and this is my twin sister Rin Kagamine," he said to the girl.

Len was always more friendly with peoples. When we were little it was always just us and we never wanted to play with other people. Out parents would split us up and have us go meet new people. Len made friends but I never did so I just always stick with him.

"I'm Miki and this is my little sister Yuki," she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Len.

"We had been visiting Akita and we are being picked up by our older brother in Sapporo and he's taking us back to our home town Ito," she said.

"What a coincidence, we are moving in with our aunt in Ito," said Len.

"Ito is a small town, I may know who your aunt is," she said.

"Her name is Haku, she runs an inn," said Len.

"Oh she is good friends with my brother, well she is really good friends with everybody, she is such a kind hearted person," said Miki.

The last time we saw aunt Haku was at Christmas and she got super drunk as was really weird and a bit scary at times, Miki probably hasn't seen her drunk.

"Hey Len I'm going back to sleep," I told Len as I looked back out the window.

"Good night," he said.

I was woken up much later because we had gotten to our stop at Sapporo.

We got our stuff and walked off.

So many people were holding signs with names on them and people from the bus were joining them, soon Miki and Yuki found her brother and left.

About half an hour later we heard somebody running up to us.

"Rin! Len!" we turned around to see Haku running towards us and waving her hand to get our attention.

Once she got to us she stopped for a breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic," she said apologetically.

"We're just glad you're here, right Rin?" asked Len.

"Let's just get our stuff in your car and go," I said.

"She's just cranky because she just woke up," said Len as we followed Haku to her car.

It was an old beat up convertible.

We put our stuff in the trunk.

"Hey Len, are you strong?" asked Haku.

"No," said Len.

"Well could you and Rin help me get the hood up in the convertible, it always gets stuck and it's going to rain soon.

We helped her pull it up and then we got into the back seat.

I looked out the window, I wasn't all the tired anymore so I got on my 3ds and played some Mario Kart until eventually Len tapped me on the shoulder.

"Look!" he said pointing at something.

He pointed to a sign that said "Welcome to Ito."

It was all beat up and old and the population was crossed out from 10,167 to 198

"Why such a population drop?" I asked Haku.

"10 years ago this place was so full of life but one day almost everyone left, now this place is just a ghost town but people do come to see our famous haunted house museum, a small museum that is all about haunted places all around the world," said Haku.

"That museum is probably why my inn is still running," said Haku.

I looked out the window, when you first come into town you see some houses all very different from each other, there was also a big school that goes from kindergarten to 3rd year high school and then there is a town center that seemed fairly busy and not far from town square is the Haunted House museum, everything past the museum was off limits, Haku said that it was the abandoned district and the whole area was just abandoned buildings.

Haku's inn was in the town square, well pulled out back, there was a small house that must have been Hakus.

We walked into the house and when we came in a man with red hair and a red scarf was sitting on the couch

"That's my husband Akaito, Akaito this is Rin and Len, the niece and nephew I told you was coming to stay with us," said Haku.

A little girl with long white hair and red eyes came in; she was holding a bunny doll.

"Mommy, who are they?" she asked.

"Tei this is Rin and Len, the people that will be living with us," said Haku **(Lets make Tei 5 for the fun of it)**

"Our house is too tiny for them to live with us," said Tei.

"I've made a room for them in the old break room at the inn," Haku told her.

"Oh…" she said sitting on the couch next to the man, he seemed tired.

"Akaito is the sheriff and he has this day off," said Haku.

We took our stuff into the inn and Haku lead us to a room where she set stuff up for us.

We left our stuff then walked out into the lobby where she introduced us to some workers.

"This is your uncle dell, he's 18, he's never met you," said Haku.

"Then here is Zatsune and Oliver," said Haku pointing towards 2 other workers.

"And you guys don't haft to help out if you don't want to," she said.

"I want to get a job for some money!" said Len.

"Me too," I said.

"Well Len there is one more spot down at the pizzeria across the street," said Haku.

He ran out the door.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"I don't know whose hiring, you can see if they need help at the museum," she said.

"Alright," I said.

It was starting to rain so I grabbed an umbrella and started to walk to the museum.

The museum looked like a fancy old two story Victorian house.

There was an old black gate and I opened it a bit.

I noticed that there was a man, now completely soaked by the rain knelling in-front of something.

I walked over to him; he was kneeling in front of a tombstone.

He sneezed, he must be getting cold.

I held my umbrella over him then he looked back at me, his sky blue eyes meet mine.

"You're getting wet, let me help you inside," he said taking my umbrella and holding it over us as he brought me inside.

Once we got in he took his long wet purple hair out of his ponytail and went upstairs, I followed him.

The upstairs area seemed to be like a house, this must have been where he lived.

"Sit down on the couch, let me change and we can talk," he said going to the restroom.

"BY THE WAY I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!" he called out from the bathroom.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, I just moved in with my Aunt Haku who runs this town's inn," I said.

"Ah yes me and Haku are close and her husband's brother is my best friend," he said as he came back out.

"By the way, I'm Kamui Gakupo, I own this museum," he said.

"Well what I wanted to know if I could have a job here," I said standing up to face him.

"I need an assistant around here, it cost 7500 yen a day," he said.

"7500!? A day!?" I asked in shock.

"Want more?" he asked.

"No, I'm good," I said.

"Work is from 10:00 am to 5:00 pm, you can start tomorrow," he said.

"Okay! Thank you!" I said running out.

I know have a job!

**Please review!**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


End file.
